Jeff Goldblum
PETER WHITE is an American actor who played Dr. Ian Malcolm in Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park. He is known for his strange acting style. In Jurassic Park thumb|300px|left|Should Ian Malcolm die? Jeff Goldblum played Ian Malcolm in the first two movies. He had a discussion with Martin Ferrero over wether his or Jeff's character should die in the movie. Because Jurassic Park had popularised dinosaurs the surnames of its main actors were used to make the species name of the Tianchisaurus genus. The species name has become nedegoapeferima, in which the part go are the first two letters of Goldblum. thumb|300px|left|Secret ending The Lost World: Jurassic Park Jeff Goldblum also played in the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park, if the player collects all DNA strands of the game, Jeff will appear as Ian Malcolm in a video message from the beach of Isla Sorna. He tells the player to turn the computer off and get a life. Selected Filmography *''Adam Resurrected'' (2008) (filming) ... Adam Stein *''Man of the Year'' (2006) .... Alan Stewart *''Fay Grim'' (2006) .... Agent Fulbright *''Mini's First Time'' (2006) .... Mike Rudell *''The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou'' (2004) .... Alistair Hennessey *''Incident at Loch Ness'' (2004) .... Party Guest *''Spinning Boris'' (2003) .... George Gorton *''Dallas 362'' (2003) .... Bob *''War Stories'' (2003) (TV) .... Ben Dansmore *''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' (2002) (TV) (voice) .... White Rabbit *''Igby Goes Down'' (2002) .... D.H. Banes *''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) .... Professor Brody *''Perfume'' (2001) .... Jamie *''One of the Hollywood Ten'' (2000) .... Herbert Biberman *''Chain of Fools'' (2000) .... Zachory Seymour Avnet *''Auggie Rose'' (2000) .... John Nolan *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) (voice) .... Aaron *''Holy Man'' (1998) .... Ricky Hayman *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) .... Dr. Ian Malcolm *''Mad Dog Time'' (1996) .... Mickey Holliday *''Independence Day'' (1996) .... David Levinson *''The Great White Hype'' (1996) .... Mitchell Kane *''Powder'' (1995) .... Donald Ripley *''Nine Months'' (1995) .... Sean Fletcher *''Hideaway'' (1995) .... Hatch Harrison *''Lush Life'' (1993) (TV) .... Al Gorky *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) .... Dr. Ian Malcolm *''Shooting Elizabeth'' (1992) .... Howard Pigeon *''Fathers & Sons'' (1992) .... Max *''Deep Cover'' (1992) .... David Jason *''The Favour, the Watch and the Very Big Fish'' (1991) .... Pianist *''Mister Frost'' (1990) .... Mr. Frost *''Framed'' (1990) (TV) .... Wiley *''Sueño del mono loco, El'' (1989) .... Dan Gillis *''The Tall Guy'' (1989) .... Dexter King *''Earth Girls Are Easy'' (1988) .... Mac *''Vibes'' (1988) .... Nick Deezy *''Beyond Therapy'' (1987) .... Bruce *''Life Story'' (1987) (TV) .... Jim Watson *''The Fly'' (1986) .... Seth Brundle *''Transylvania 6-5000'' (1985) .... Jack Harrison *''Silverado'' (1985) .... 'Slick' Calvin Stanhope *''Into the Night'' (1985/I) .... Ed Okin *''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' (1984) .... New Jersey *''Ernie Kovacs: Between the Laughter'' (1984) (TV) .... Ernie Kovacs *''Popular Neurotics'' (1984) (TV) *''The Right Stuff'' (1983) .... Recruiter *''The Big Chill'' (1983) .... Michael Gold *''Rehearsal for Murder'' (1982) (TV) .... Leo Gibbs *''Threshold'' (1981) .... Aldo Gehring *''The Legend of Sleepy Hollow'' (1980) (TV) .... Ichabod Crane *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers'' (1978) .... Jack Bellicec *''Thank God It's Friday'' (1978) .... Tony Di Marco *''Remember My Name'' (1978) .... Mr. Nudd *''Between the Lines'' (1977) .... Max Arloft *''Annie Hall'' (1977) .... Lacey Party Guest *''The Sentinel'' (1977) .... Jack *''St. Ives'' (1976) .... Hood #3 *''Special Delivery'' (1976) .... Snake *''Next Stop, Greenwich Village'' (1976) .... Clyde Baxter *''Columbo: A Case of Immunity'' (1975) (TV) (uncredited) .... Protester *''Nashville'' (1975) .... Tricycle Man *''California Split'' (1974) .... Lloyd Harris *''Death Wish'' (1974) .... Freak #1 Goldblum, Jeff Goldblum, Jeff Goldblum, Jeff